Best Capture the Flag game ever!
by 99Roosters
Summary: Chiron is unusually sad. What makes this particular day so sad? Who is the unbeatable little girl that they found in the woods? Percy/Annabeth and Travis/Katie... but they are not the main part. Oh, and there is some Greek in here, cause the little girl doesnt speak English! Hope you love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ok, so basically it takes place before the Giant war and Percy disappears... He is in this! Chiron is unusually sad. Why? There is gonna be some Greek language in here, cause a new girl of mine doesn't speak English! But i included a translation... To most of it. If it doesnt have a translation, then it shouldn't. **

**Oh, and dont kill me! There may be typos, and errors and stuff, and im sorry! But it is what it is! I love you guys! **

* * *

"Ok campers...Today's capture the flag captains are Annabeth and Travis. Choose you're cabins wisely." Chiron announced, the usual spark in the centaurs voice completely gone. The others noticed this, but decided not to say anything.

"Ok, i want Poseidon." Annabeth said, without even thinking. I smirked, and jogged over to my girlfriend in my armor. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and looked to the remaining cabins. Annabeth just smiled, and looked to Travis.

"Hmm... I want Demeter." Travis decided, watching as Katie Gardner walked over and slipped her hand into his. He smiled, then rolled his eyes as his younger brother snorted.

"Ares." Athena said.

"Dionysus." Travis pointed out.

"Hephaestus." Annabeth called.

"Apollo." Travis decided.

"Aphrodite." Annabeth said with a little disappointment.

"Ok then, the cabins are divided. Everyone meet here at noon for the game to begin." Chiron instructed. We all dispersed, and me and Annabeth walked to the beach, hand in hand.

"Whats up with Chiron today?" I asked as we sat down on the beach. The Naiade's usually laid down a blanket for us, since we usually sneaked off to sit here. It was around that time, so it was here, just waiting to be sat on.

"Oh.. uh..." Annabeth looked away, trying to decide what to say. "Annabeth?" I asked, trying to look at her in the face. She sighed, and looked at me. "Today is a very sad day for him. The most sad day in the world." She stated, sadness in her eyes. Gods, alot of sadness today.

"Why is it such a sad day?" I asked, and looked around. It was a beautiful day! Barely a cloud in the sky, the wind blowing in just the right way, the sun shining to the perfect temperature.

"Today is the anniversary of the disappearance of his daughter." Annabeth explained. I was shocked. Chiron had a kid? "Chiron had a kid?" I said aloud. Annabeth smirked. "Course he did! He fell in love with a Naiade and they had a child." Annabeth explained.

I nodded. I always noticed how Chiron was kinder to Naiade's than other nymphs, but I never knew why. Until now that is. "So, what happened?" I asked, turning my whole body to face my girlfriend.

Annabeth took a deep breath, and began the tale. "Selena was born under a full moon, hence her name means moon. She had beautiful brown hair and brown eyes, like Chiron, and pale skin and a small figure, like her mother. The nymphs present commented on how her pale skin looked like the moon, and her dark hair looked like the night sky. She was loved by all gods, but she had a knack for getting into trouble. Once, she fell into the underworld! When Chiron found her, Persephone was braiding her hair and Hades was listening to her talk, the smallest smile on his face. Chiron trained her to be the best demigod there was. She was better than Hercules, Jason, Perseus, you name them, she was better. Then, a thought appeared to the gods. 'This flower may grow, wither, and die.' They did not want that to happen. So, they granted her immortality. Everyone was happy, and at peace. Then, she disappeared. No one knows where. The gods looked and looked, but no one could find her. She was just, lost. Chiron was heartbroken. To make him feel better, the gods created this camp. It cheered up Chiron, but he was not happy. He would never be happy again, until his little girl was home. And she never was." Annabeth finished.

I stared at her. "Woa." Was all i could say. She nodded. "Yeah, and this is the same day who knows how many thousands of years ago it happened." Annabeth explained. I stared into open space. "Wait... Was she a centaur like Chiron?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed. "No, as i said Seaweed brain, she took her figure after her mother. She had a human figure. She also had a mysterious connect with the water." Annabeth explained.

I nodded. Maybe that was why Chiron treated Annabeth like a daughter. To try and replace the one he lost. I shook my head. "Thats messed up! I can't believe that not even the gods could find her!" I exclaimed. Annabeth nodded. "Everyone was heartbroken. No one knew what to do with themselves. But they had to push on." Annabeth explained.

The horn sounded, signaling it was time for Capture the Flag. I stood up, brushed myself off, then helped Annabeth up. "Lets go get ourselves a flag." I smiled and kissed her before grabbing her hand and running to the starting point.

* * *

I tuned out Annabeth as she explained the plan. I knew i was gonna be with Annabeth, and she would probably tell me what to do later. I just couldn't stop thinking about Selena.

"Percy!" Annabeth called, snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. "Oh, yeah?" I asked, looking at my annoyed girlfriend. "You'll be with me." Annabeth huffed, and went to talk with Chiron. I turn to see the rest of our team was looking anywhere, anywhere, but at us.

I rolled my eyes, and went to the starting point. "You all know the rules. The river is the boundary line, the entire forest is fair game, all magic items are allowed, prisoners may be disarmed, but not bound and gagged, and no killing or maiming! I will be medic and referee as usual." Chiron went over the rules mechanically.

We all nodded, and i shot Chiron a sympathetic look. An understanding passed between us. He must of guessed that Annabeth had told me everything. He nodded his thanks, and galloped into the forest.

We all waited for 5 minutes, then the horn sounded. We had another five minutes to get into position and place our flag at our post. Easy.

The plan was simple. Clarisse and Will Solace would be defending the flag, a team would be going around on the left, another of the right, and me and Annabeth in the middle. This was called the Athena Strategy. Annabeth thought of it a while ago, and the name just stuck.

Me and Annabeth trekked through the forest, when we were attacked by a hellhound. I easily turned it to dust while Annabeth ignored it. I guess she knew i could handle it.

Then, we heard movement. And they were not trying to conceal themselves. Two campers ran past us, fear in their eyes. "Don't let her get us!" One of them cried, hiding behind us in fear.

"Who?" Annabeth asked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "We don't know! Travis found this old cave, and thought it would be a cool place to set a trap! And.. We found this girl! She was frozen or something... And then she started moving. She talked to us in greek, then attacked us! We barely got away with our lives!" The other explained.

Annabeth nodded. "Go back to Chiron, and tell him to warn the others. Me and Percy will figure out whats going on." Annabeth comforted them, then ran off into the woods. I followed her, ready to fight.

After a little walking, we cave to this glade. And everywhere, were unconscious campers. Others were on the ground, groaning in pain. In the center, was a small girl, throwing the unconscious Katie Gardner to the ground.

"You little!" Travis's eyes were bloodshot as he charged the girl, not even bothering to finish the insult. "Μείνε πίσω! Ή το ίδιο θα συμβεί και σε σας!" The girl said in greek, which translated in my head as, "Stay back! Or the same will happen to you!"

But of course, Travis didn't listen. He attacked with sword, which the girl took from him as quick as lightning. He didn't even have a chance to register, before the girl seemed to run up him, wrap her legs around his neck, and flipped him to the ground.

I was stunned. She took his out without even a sword. She got off of him, and his tried getting up. But she wouldnt have it. She freaking body slammed him with her elbow! He let out a struggled oof! before passing out.

Slowly and rather sneakily, nymphs came from the forest and carried campers back into the dark gloom. They must be taking them all to camp.

I looked to the side, and noticed that Annabeth had disappeared. Her cap. Great, now i was an easy target for the girl.

She turned to look at me, and i saw something i didn't expect. She was afraid. She was a scared little kid, who woke up in a strange place, with lots of armed and dangerous half bloods circling the place.

"Ποιος είσαι εσύ; Παρακαλώ αφήστε με ήσυχο!" She said tearfully, which i translated as, "Who are you? Please leave me alone!" I showed her my sword, and placed it on the ground. I then removed my armor.

"Ok, lets see... I'm a little rusty at this... Uh, Το όνομά μου είναι Percy Jackson ... Έρχομαι εν ειρήνη. Κανείς δεν θα σας βλάψει ... Κοτόπουλο σούπα μανέστρα?" I said, trying to remember the greek lessons that i had with Chiron and Annabeth.

The girl tilted her head to the side, and giggled. I heard Annabeth giggle as well. Then she appeared a few feet from me, and bust up laughing. "What?" I asked the laughing girls. "Percy... You said 'My name is Percy Jackson... I come in peace. No one will hurt you... Chicken noodle soup.'" Annabeth laughed. I blushed. "Well, i'm no good at greek!" I complained.

The girl finished laughing. "Ποιος είσαι, αστείοι άνθρωποι?" She asked, and i translated at "Who are you, funny people?". Annabeth turned to her, and held out her hand. "Το όνομά μου είναι Ανναμπεθ Chase, και πάμε στο στρατόπεδο του αίματος μισό." She explained, and i translated it as, "My name is Annabeth Chase, and we go to camp half blood".

The girl shyed away. I got a good look at her. She had long brown hair that rippled around her waist, big brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a white chiton, and golden sandals.

"Θα είναι εντάξει, εμείς δεν θα σας βλάψει." Annabeth said softly, which translated as "It will be ok, we won't hurt you.". The girl looked at Annabeth, then ran over to me and hugged my legs. She was about 9, and looked really scared.

Annabeth gave me a look. "She likes you." Annabeth commented. I shrugged. "The ladies can't resist." I smirked. Annabeth laughed. "You got that right Seaweed Brain." She laughed, and collected my armor.

I looked around, and noticed that all the campers were gone. "Maybe we should head back." I said to Annabeth, running a hand through the girls hair. She smiled, seeming to like the touch.

Annabeth nodded. "We need Chiron to inspect her. Who know's how long this poor girl has been trapped underground." She said, not taking her eyes off the girl.

And then i realized. She was waiting to see the girls reaction. And what a reaction she got. "Ξέρεις Chiron; Παρακαλώ να μου σε αυτόν! Πρέπει να τον δείτε! Σε παρακαλώ! I.. Έχω να τον δω! Πού είναι; Είναι αυτός εδώ κοντά; Δεν τον έχω δει σε τόσο μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα! Είναι αυτός εντάξει; Αν δεν είναι, όποιος έβλαψε αυτόν θα πληρώσει! Σας παρακαλώ, πρέπει να φύγουμε! Μου λείπει! Θα πρέπει να με πάρει για να τον! Μου εντολή!" The girl said quickly. So quickly, i didn't understand a word!

"Woa woa woa!" Annabeth waved her hands back and forth. "Slow down!" Annabeth tried to calm the small girl, but she wouldn't. I think she thought we were denying whatever she had just said.

She pulled away from me, and ran into the forest. Annabeth groaned. "Good job Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth retorted. "What did i do?" I asked as we dashed into the woods after the small girl.

"Chiron? Chiron, πού είσαι? Βοήθησέ με! Πού είσαι? Chiron! Πατέρα, πού είσαι? Μπαμπά?" The girl called out, and i didn't have time to translate. But Annabeth did.

"No way." Annabeth whispered, and doubled her speed. "What is it?" I asked, trying to keep up with my excited girlfriend. "Remember the story i told you?" She asked, and that was all i needed.

Who knew how long the girl was trapped underground. It could've been weeks, months, years. Thousands of years. Maybe even a millenia. And how convenient that all this happened on the eve of Chirons daughters disappearance.

I ran faster. We didn't want this girl to get lost after she was already found. I noticed we were nearing camp. The girl ran into it, and disappeared.

I caught up to Annabeth, who had stopped to search the camp with her eyes. As i gasped for breath, i saw Chiron making his way over to us. "What happened?" He asked in his melancholy way.

"Uh, we uh..." I tried to find the words. How was i supposed to say we may of found your long lost daughter? Annabeth elbowed me. "A fury found its way into the camp. Nothing we couldn't handle though!" She explained.

Chiron raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and trotted off to brood. I sighed in relief. I guess we were thinking the same thing. Except she had the know how to not tell Chiron. No need getting his hopes up for nothing.

"We have to find her before anyone else." Annabeth explained as we walked through the camp. I nodded. "Didn't you say she liked water? Maybe she's at the beach?" I guessed. Annabeth nodded. "Lets try." She agreed, and we ran to the beach.

Playing in the water, was the young girl. And playing next to her, was Tyson. "Brother! Look who i found!" He laughed as the girl splashed him.

"Tyson! Get over here!" I called. Tyson pouted, but came out of the water. "What is the matter brother?" He asked, glancing back at the girl, who was now swimming.

"Has she talked to you?" I asked. Tyson's face lit up. "Yes! She says her name is Selena, and that she is Chiron's daughter!" Tyson smiled, looking back at the girl, or Selena.

I sighed. So it was her. "Tyson, can you make sure no one finds her?" I asked. Tyson nodded. "Of course brother! But... Why?" He asked, not seeing the problem. "Well... if people find out she's here there may be problems." I tried to explain.

"Find out whos here?" A voice asked from behind me. I winced, and turned around to see Grover, Clarisse, Travis, and Katie. It was Clarisse that had spoken. "I said, find out whos here?" Clarisse repeated herself.

I sighed, and looked at Annabeth. She shrugged. "Ok, see that girl over there in the water?" I asked, pointing to Selena. They nodded, and i noticed Tyson had gone back to play with her.

"Well... we think she's Chiron's long lost daughter, who disappeared a long time ago." I explained.

All of their eyes widened. "Wait, so thats Selena?" Grover asked, looking at the small girl in a whole new light. Annabeth nodded. "Woa." He whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, so we gotta get her to Chiron ASAP." I explained. "Doesn't look too hard! She's just a little kid!" Clarisse laughed. "Uh, Clarisse, she not just some little kid!..." Travis tried to warn the daughter of Ares, but she wouldn't listen.

Clarisse waltzed down to Selena and Tyson. "Kid! Come on, we gotta take you somewhere!" Clarisse commanded. Selena looked up, confused.

"Δεν καταλαβαίνω." She explained, earning a look from Clarisse. Clarisse turned to us. "What in Hades name did she say?" She asked. Annabeth sighed. "She said she didn't understand. She only speaks greek." Annabeth explained.

"Great!" Clarisse huffed. I chuckled. This was not gonna be easy. Annabeth walked down to them. "Πρέπει να έρθεις μαζί μας. Ξέρουμε πού Chiron είναι." Annabeth said, which meant, "We need you to come with us. We know where Chiron is."

Selena gave Annabeth a look. "Δεν εμπιστεύεστε ή πιστεύετε." Selena said plainly, which meant, "I do not trust or believe you.". Annabeth huffed. "How is she loved by all the gods?" Annabeth asked.

I rolled my eyes. "She just woke up after a millenia of sleep! Give her a break." I pleaded lightly to my girlfriend. She smiled dryly, and walked back to me.

"Anyone have a plan?" Clarisse asked. We all thought for a moment. Then, Annabeth sighed. "I'm so stupid! Why don't we just go get Chiron!" She stated. We all sighed. We were trying to overcomplicate things! "Travis, Katie, Grover, and Clarisse, make sure that Tyson and Selena stay here while me and Percy go get Chiron." Annabeth instructed.

They nodded, and we ran to the Big House. Chiron was playing Pinochle with some satyrs and campers. "Chiron, we need you to follow us." I said simply. grabbing his arm and dragging him away from his game.

He gave us a confused look. "What's wrong?" He asked, allowing us to drag him the to beach. "We have a surprise for you." Annabeth said with a smile. Chiron raised an eyebrow, but fell silent as we approached the beach.

Mayhem and chaos were brewing. Selena was trying to leave the beach. Katie had already been beaten, laying against a rock as Travis tended to her. The others were trying to contain Selena.

At first, Chiron was confused. But then, his eyes locked on Selena. At first, disbelieve crossed his face. Then, happiness and contentment.

He charged into the mix, separating the campers from his daughter. Selena first didn't know who it was that was holding her. Then, she realized it was a hug, not a choke hold. And then she realized it was her father.

"Πατέρα!" She cried, hugging Chiron close. Didn't take a genius to know she had said "Father!". Chiron held her tight, and showed no signs of ever letting go.

"My Selena. My precious Selena." He whispered as he held the girl close to him. It was nice seeing a family reunion.

I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist. "Best Capture the Flag game ever." I proclaimed. She nodded. "Totally." Annabeth agreed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

**Please review! And if you think i should add a chapter to what happens after, just tell me!**


	2. Fin

Ok, since no one wants me to continue, i will just put it as complete. But, if you want me to add what happens next, review or PM me!


End file.
